Pandemonium
by tectrices
Summary: [of editors and monkeys] What happens when you take the most apologetic, shameless crossdresser you've ever met and mix him with a semi suicidal editor bent on keeping herself sane? Oh yes. Total madness. Chapter six posted.
1. Collision

_**Pandemonium**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

**Title: **Pandemonium  
**Fandom: **Fruits Basket  
**First Posted: **May 26, 2006  
**Pairing(s):** of editors and monkeys (most other canon couplings included as well)  
**Story Summary:** Mitsu has a run-in with poor Ritsu Sohma. They work together to build his confidence, break the curse and keep the world safe for editors everywhere.  
**Rating/Warnings:** 'T' for now, to be safe. Some bad language (not much), some evil Akito-ness later  
**Story Notes:** in Mitsuru's POV

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

I was late.

Now, most people would only be mildly upset by such a small inconvenience. However, my case is rather _special_. My very sanity was riding on the success of my venture, and being late could upset everything.

I clutched my briefcase tightly, easily speeding up into a run.

"He better be there," I muttered to myself. That author caused me no end of trouble. I had loved my job before him; but after he was assigned to me it became a veritable hell! "He better be there or I'm going to... I'm going to..." I let out a quiet wail. "I don't know what I'll do. I could lose my job! He'll lose his contract with us. Oh, everything will be ruined. Damn him. Damn him, damn him damn him to the deepest depths of bloody he– AHH!"

Too preoccupied with Shigure the evil author living in his happy land of Mitsu-ruining infamy, I wasn't paying attention to where I was bolting off to. I ran straight into a solid back, my briefcase colliding with a person's arm or shoulder or head– I was never really quite sure– as I fell most ungracefully onto my belly.

"Oh no!" the person said fretfully. They were beautiful– a little warm in a full kimono perhaps, but beautiful all the same. "Are you alright? How could I have done this? How could I have committed such a grievous crime! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

I held my head as I got up. "It was my fault actually, so there's no need to apologize. I was just hea–" I stopped. I clapped my hand over my mouth in shock. I had let myself get distracted again! I had to get to Shigure! "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Damn it! This day is getting worse! He's not going to have it and I'm not going to have time to make him work and I don't know what to do! NOO!"

I looked at the person I had bumped into. The young woman was wringing her hands nervously, looking ready to collapse. "I'm sorry." I said, wanting to apologize and calm her down. "My name is Mitsuru. I didn't mean to bump into you, but I'm..." I stopped as I noticed her circling frantically, spouting some mad apology and wishing severe physical harm upon themselves– the foul beast who had upset such a poor, busy woman. For some reason, I could have sworn that we had met before... I gave it a brief moment of thought, but was interrupted when the poor girl went into hysterics.

"Oh, I'm so unworthy! I don't even deserve to stand in the same light as this poor, wonderful woman who was only trying to get to wherever she was going on time! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm–"

I put my hand on her arm. "It's alright," I said, "If I run I can be nearly on time." Suddenly, though, I remember where I had seen _her_ before. My eyes went wide and I tried to stay in control. "I– Oh... my... I know you! I know you! Don't you remember me? Your name, it's..." I snapped my fingers as the name came to me. "Ritsu-san! We met at sensei's house, and..." My eyes widened further. "Aren't you a ma... A ma–"

He nodded and looked away shamefully. "That's right. I do remember you. And I..." He sniffed, and I thought I saw tears staining his pretty face. His voice was soft. "I am actually a man, even though I'm dressed like this."

I felt so bad for him; I couldn't help it. I put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "It's... alright. You make a very beautiful woman, I assure you."

He hiccoughed a little, though I got the impression that he was trying to laugh. "Th-thank you."

I smiled at him kindly. "I don't think any less of you for it. I'll admit that it's strange, but..." I shrugged. "I suppose you must enjoy dressing like this, so–"

"No," he said, rather loudly. "I don't." He turned his face away. "I don't. It's so embarrassing. I do it to be more comfortable– I'm not nearly so stressed and... and m-more at ease when I put on women's clothing. But I wish that wasn't so."

I looked up at him inquiringly. There had to be _some_ story behind that.

"It's... I know it embarrasses my parents. I know they're ashamed of me. I'm so ashamed of myself. It's... terrible." He bit his lip hard and looked away. "I wish I could be a stronger person."

At his admission, I thought for a long moment. I had wanted to go and harass Shigure for awhile, hopefully to persuade him to write, but I wanted to help Ritsu-san. He seemed like such a good person, and more worth my time than stupid, idiot sensei could ever be. Besides, I knew that he'd still torture me even if I came early or not.

"Um... Hey! Why don't we have lunch or something? I did have an appointment, but..." I glared fiercely at some imaginary being (projection of a stupid writer) over Ritsu's shoulder. Then I sighed. "Actually, the deadline for those chapters is tomorrow, but I thought that maybe if I went and harassed him today, he'd get it done and not give me a hard time. However, your situation seems a little more important. I'll... threaten him or something. I'm sure he's already done it, he just _loves_ torturing me."

"Y-you mean Shigure-nii, right?"

I nodded. "That's exactly who I mean. The damn idiot." I glared again.

Ritsu laughed nervously. "Eh... You're right. He wouldn't be cruel enough to not finish it, I'm sure. He'll pr-probably have it finished as soon as you stop by his house tomorrow."

I let out a happy, shaky– if disbelieving– sigh. Maybe in my dreams... "That would be a miracle! But enough about that– let's go eat; I'm starved!"

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!  



	2. Uproar

**_Pandemonium_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
_  
**Chapter Posted: **June 8, 2006  
**Brief Summary:** Mitsu and Ritsu share a lunch  
**Warnings:** None  
**Story Notes:** This story is experimental, so there may be some changes later. Right now, it's all in Mitchan's point of view, but I may alternate chapters later. Be prepared for edits at some point in time. 

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter one! Enjoy chapter two! R&R!

* * *

-Recap: 

_"Y-you mean Shigure-nii, right?"_

_I nodded. "That's exactly who I mean. The damn idiot." I glared again._

_Ritsu laughed nervously. "Eh... You're right. He wouldn't be cruel enough to not finish it, I'm sure. He'll pr-probably have it finished as soon as you stop by his house tomorrow."_

_I let out a happy, shaky– if disbelieving– sigh. Maybe in my dreams... "That would be a miracle! But enough about that– let's go eat; I'm starved!"_

* * *

**-Chapter Two:**_Uproar_  
x  
x

* * *

After that, we went and found a nice restaurant. Ritsu seemed nervous and ready to burst with anxiety at any given moment, but other than that I think he was having a good time. 

"What would you two ladies like to eat?" the waiter asked us kindly. Ritsu turned red and bit his lip, obviously embarrassed that he was confused for a woman again. I felt bad for him and just took it upon myself to order for both of us.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly after the waiter had gone. "You're probably horribly ashamed to be seen with me."

"Not at all!" I assured him hurriedly. "Look at everyone– even if they think you're a woman they still think you're beautiful. And that's good, right?" He looked ready to burst into another round of apologies so I quickly smiled and tried to think of a way to calm him down. "Besides, I don't mind how you dress! I mean, it is odd to see someone wear the opposite sex's clothes, but... Um... Well, you look wonderful, you really do. And if it calms you down, Ritsu-san, then that's what's important. Maybe... If you don't like having to rely on... well, rely on cross-dressing to be perfectly blunt, then maybe you can find another way to calm yourself down."

He looked hopeful, and you could see the pain receding. "Really? You think that... that I really could find something else that would work better?"

Well I was pretty sure, but I thought it was best to try and buoy up his hopes– I'd help him with whatever I could. "Um... Of course you can! There are lots of things out there; surely we can find something that will work!" I smiled brightly at him across the table.

He seemed hesitant, and slightly taken aback. "You mean, um... W-we? You'll really help me?"

What? Did the poor guy never have a friend before? "Of course I'll help you, Ritsu-san. It would be an absolute travesty if I didn't."

"Thank you very much, Mitsuru-san," he said with a bright, beautiful smile. "I truly appreciate it."

"Oh, it's nothing really. No need to thank me."

Unfortunately, that seemed to break him. "No... No need! No, someone as pitiful as I am doesn't deserve such kindness! I'M SO UNWORTHY! NO! NOO!" He was practically on his knees, attracting the attention of the whole restaurant.

The waiter came over to see what the all the commotion was, looking far less than happy. I signalled him over discreetly. "Do you think we could get our order to go?" I asked quietly. He seemed more than happy to comply.

I got the two boxes he gave us, paid, then gently grabbed the hysterical Ritsu and led him out the door.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed about five minutes later as we were walking again. "I... I didn't mean to go... To go crazy like that. Sometimes I just can't help it." He smiled apologetically. "Shigure-nii usually just pokes me and I sort of... deflate."

I wanted to growl. "Shigure..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ritsu said quickly. "I-I didn't mean to mention him. I know how much you're worrying about the new manuscript and I didn't even think about what I was saying and I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO WALK THIS WONDERFUL EARTH! ONCE AGAIN I–"

"Hey," I said worriedly, "I don't mind! It's my own fault anyway; I shouldn't let myself get upset just at the mention of him." I smiled reassuringly. "It's... It's okay. Really."

"W-well... If you're sure..."

I nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes! I'm definitely sure. It's fine."

"Th-that's good. Um..." He looked down. "It looks like I've kept you for far too long. You probably have a lot of important things you could be doing instead of just wasting time with me. I guess I better let you get back to work."

"Alright; you're right, anyway." I glanced at my watch. "Duty does call." I fished through my bag and dug out the only piece of paper I had– an old napkin. "Listen," I said gently, "I had a good time. I... Well I'll be honest, Ritsu-san– I want to be your friend. I meant it when I said I'd help you." I took a pen and scribbled down my number. "This is the number to my cell phone," I told him. "I have it with me at all times, so if you ever want to call me you can." I handed him the napkin. He took it hesitantly, but he did take it.

He bowed, his face red. "Th-thank you. Thank you very much. I'll... I'll talk to you later. You're a very good person, Mitsuru-san. I appreciate it very... Um, very very much. Goodbye."

"Uh, yeah." I said, waving as he walked haltingly away. "Bye."

After that, I went back to the office to try and get some work done. Shigure was having a book published in about a week, and I needed to get the final edit completed. I think the only reason I put up with him was his work– even when it was only pointless smut, you could tell that there was something about the man that was _deeper_. I had never figured out what it was– or if it was even something good– but I knew it was there, and that was the only reason I put up with him. The _only_ reason.

Well...

Alright. I admit that initially I volunteered– yes, for my own doom– because I had heard that the Sohma author was very handsome. And he is. But he's the freaking devil in disguise. Oh, how he tortures me...

I never intended to get involved with the Sohma family; I really didn't. Shigure was the author I worked with, and Ritsu was my newest acquaintance– I had no idea that I was about to be thrust into something that would change the course of my life forever.

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short-- the proceeding chapters will be longer. Please review! 


	3. Mayhem

**_Pandemonium

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
_  
**Chapter Posted:** June 12, 2006  
**Brief Summary:** Mitsu gets her manuscript  
**Warnings: **I tried to keep Mitsu in character, I REALLY did  
**Story Notes:** a short chapter-- posted it to meet my deadline 

**A/N:** A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed chapter two. Enjoy this; R&R!

* * *

-Recap: 

I never intended to get involved with the Sohma family; I really didn't. Shigure was the author I worked with, and Ritsu was my newest acquaintance– I had no idea that I was about to be thrust into something that would change the course of my life forever.

* * *

**-Chapter Three: **_Mayhem_  
x  
x

* * *

The day after my lunch with Ritsu was the day I had to face sensei once again. Needless to say, I was certainly _not_ looking forward to it. He knew that he had to have the manuscript ready– I had called and told him about fifty times and left at least two messages for him with each of the kids. There was no way he could worm his way out of it; I had covered all my bases and I was going to get his manuscript from him if I had to pry it out of his fingers. Oh how I prayed it would never come to that... 

I had worn my most comfortable suit and my good luck charm– a locket my father had given me for my birthday when I was just a little girl. I could only hope that the familiarity of such precious items would keep me from going completely insane when that idiot novelist did _not_– just like always– have his manuscript ready for me. I was starting to suspect that he did actually write them, but to frustrate and fluster me he intentionally withheld them!

At any rate, I rushed over to his home.

Once I arrived, I tried to compose myself. Deep breaths, a few mental reassurances– and I was sure I was ready to face him.

I had raised my fist to rap on the door, but was suddenly interrupted when the door burst open seemingly on its own and I saw two boys in a rough and tumble fight.

"Excuse me," I said loudly, trying to get their attention through the scuffle. "I-is Shigure here? I'm his editor and..."

"Get off me you damn rat!" the orange-haired one yelled, pushing the other boy away. "You think you're so great... But you're not, damn it! You're not." He scowled fiercely and pushed past me, out the door.

"Um..." I was a little taken aback, and not quite sure what to say. I glanced at the other boy pleadingly. He just ignored me.

"At least I'm not a stupid cat like you. At least I have half a brain!" The boy frowned then, and I watched with gaping mouth as he walked off back into the house.

I didn't know what to do. All I had wanted was to speak to Shigure! Why was I always thwarted? Why was I always so tormented? I sank to my knees, sobbing dryly, all hopes for a peaceful day crushed.

I was like that, the tears dangerously close to becoming real, when the girl Shigure's taking care of found me. Why someone appointed him as a guardian or thought him responsible enough to take care of another human being I'll never know. She kneeled down beside me.

"A-are you alright?" she asked kindly, her eyes full of concern.

"I need to speak to Shigure!" I said wildly, attempting to stand. After a few wobbles I was firmly upright. "Gah! Where is he? Stupid sensei... I have to get the manuscript!"

The girl smiled. "He's in his office." She pointed down a hallway. "Right there."

"Oh thank you so much!" I said joyfully. And without any delay I scurried off to find my tormentor.

I heard him before I saw him, that grating voice carrying through the thin wall. "No!" he said mockingly. "Me, be mean to my editor? I wouldn't dream of it!" Then he laughed. "Yes, she's coming by today. Actually, I'm expecting her any minute. I already have a feeling this will be fun." I glared at a spot on the wall, already seething at his cruel games. "I'll let you go, Haa-san. But remember what I said– changes are coming. And I plan to be at the head. What? Of course I'm not going to tell you what I mean! Ha'ri's so funny... " He laughed again and I heard him hang up the phone.

Unable to stop myself, I barreled into his office. "Shigure!" I yelled wildly. "I know you're here! You can't hide from me!" I stopped myself by grabbing his desk, breathing hard and staring at him with wide eyes. "Give me... the manuscript."

"Oh..." he said, quickly hiding any surprise he might have felt, "but I can't possibly give it to you now! I only have three chapters written!"

"Three... chapters..." I sobbed, clutching my head in horror. "Wh-wh... WHY!"

He put a hand on my back, in what I assume was supposed to be a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry, Mit-chan! You can come back tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow! Stupid sensei... I need it TODAY!"

He smirked. "But it's not ready."

I sobbed dryly. "You... you wicked, wicked man." I couldn't help but wonder how he could such enjoyment from causing me such pain. "I need it– the deadline was _today_." With a trembling lip, I rashly decided to give him an ultimatum. "Shigure," I said with a shaky voice, "I'll stay here all night if I have to, but I am _not leaving_ until you give me that manuscript!"

He looked at me in shock. "Well."

I stared up at him with wide eyes, praying that he'd just surrender the manuscript without anymore fuss.

'_Please just give it to me, please just give it to me, please just give it to me...'_

He opened a desk drawer and to my immense surprise and relief, took out the manuscript that I had been begging him for. I took it in trembling hands and with wet eyes I blinked slowly at his mischievous smile. "Well there you are, Mii," he said kindly. "You can go scurry on home now. But don't think you've seen the last of me." He grinned for a moment, sat back down at his desk, put on a pair of glasses and got back to work.

Meanwhile, I was absolutely elated. I felt lighter than air. Finally– for once!– he hadn't put up a fight. The event was definitely worth celebrating.

I didn't have the spare money, however, so I settled with dropping the manuscript off and work and heading back to my house for a comfortable evening at home. It was probably one of the few quiet evenings I would have for awhile. My parents were coming to visit, and I knew they'd want every day to be chock full of entertainment. They were nice, if a bit over-protective and strict. Sometimes, though, I felt like I needed it.

So I put on a movie and lay down on my couch. Within an hour, I was fast asleep.

* * *

End A/N: Once again... I'm REALLY sorry it's so short. The plot still hasn't been properly cemented yet, so I'm having to do little bits of almost-nothing before we get to the big stuff. Bear with me, and it will all come out right in the end. Thanks for reading, and please review. Reviews really make my day.


	4. Agitation

**_Pandemonium__

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. _

**Chapter Posted:** June 14, 2006  
**Brief Summary:** Mitsu meets her parents and makes a date  
**Warnings:** none  
**Story Notes:** I really like this chapter. But that's just me.

**A/N: **A little bit longer, but still not what I was hoping for. The content is nice, though. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

-Recap: 

_My parents were coming to visit, and I knew they'd want every day to be chock full of entertainment. They were nice, if a bit over-protective and strict. Sometimes, though, I felt like I needed it. _

_So I put on a movie and lay down on my couch. Within an hour, I was fast asleep._

* * *

**-Chapter Four:** _Agitation_  
x  
x

* * *

My life is singularly uninteresting. I have only a few close friends, Shigure is the only author I work with (at the office they told me that he causes me enough stress for ten other novelists), and my family... is the traditional strait-laced family that one would read about in books.

And I tell you that to tell you this: you wouldn't want to hear about my life. I could tell you about all the things that make up my daily routine and all the things that I use to occupy my time, but this story is about something much _bigger._ Something darker. Something that might once have been akin to love. So I'll leave all that other stuff out, and tell you only what pertains to this singular tale.

Things really started, you might say, during one of the days of my parents' visit.

My mother had fixed something for us, since I'm a deplorable cook, and after dinner we all had gathered in my small living room. My father sat stiffly in my armchair, while my mother sat beside me on the couch. It was all I could do not to squirm.

"So Mitsuru," my father said sternly, looking my straight in the eye. I gulped. The man had to be the most intimidating thing on the planet. "It looks like you've been doing well for yourself since we last spoke."

I nodded. "Y-yes. My job is going well, and I'm fairly happy with my situation. There's really not much else I could think to ask for."

"Oh that's good, dear," my mother said absently. She patted my arm in a gesture of affection. "But what about dating? Have you met any nice men? You really need to settle down, Mitsuru; what are you going to do with yourself if you don't go on and get married?"

'_Pursue a career maybe,'_ I thought bitterly, though I didn't dare say it out loud. Though it didn't surprise me that all that came from the same woman who told all her friends that I hadn't been dating and I had cut my hair short because I decided to be a lesbian. She was very kind, but she never did have the most sense.

"I haven't really been seeing anyone," I said to them, wringing my hands nervously. "There was a guy flirting with me at this restaurant last week, but he was the waiter so I figured he was just being friendly."

"My friend Mizuki has a nice son I could set you up with," my mother told me, beaming. "I'm sure the two of you would get along very well."

I felt a headache coming on, and had to quell the impulse to roll my eyes. "That's really alright, you don't need to do that. I mean really– I _don't_ want to be set up."

"Oh, but Mitsuru..." my mother said with a pout. I should have known that they'd come to see me just to chastise me about my lack of relationships.

"Your mother's right," Dad said suddenly. "And we just want to see our little girl taken care of. You know what stress does to you, Mitsuru; we don't want you getting hysterical all on your own."

"That's right," my mother said, clasping my hand and scooting closer. "Come now, dear, isn't there any man you might be interested in at least dating casually?"

For some reason, the image of Ritsu leapt unbidden to my mind.

"No!" I announced, standing up quickly. My mother looked at me in confusion. "No man, not right now. If you'll excuse me, I um..." I looked around frantically for an escape. "Have to use the restroom! I'll be right back!"

I rushed into my bathroom and slammed the door. Where had that come from? Sure he was _beautiful_, but not exactly in the most attractive way ever. And I barely knew him! And he certainly wasn't anything close to the man my parents were so kindly imagining for me. I sighed and splashed a bit of cool water on my face. I had to go back out there and face them sometime.

My parents were still just sitting there quietly when I walked back into the living room. I cleared my throat to get their attention and smiled nervously once their faces had turned towards me. "So... What were we saying?"

Two hours later they were finally gone. I changed into some comfortable pajamas then turned on the television for some mindless evening entertainment. Eventually I found some soap opera to watch, though it wasn't exactly the most stimulating thing I'd ever seen. And once the heroine starting raving about her own man-trouble, I was inconsiderately thrust right back into the middle of my parents' complaints.

And once again, I thought of Ritsu. He really was good-looking, and though the way he would occasional go into hysterics was a bit disconcerting, it was also... kind of _cute_ as well. And it distracted me from going into hysterics of my own.

I wished I had remembered to ask for his number– the poor boy was probably too shy to ever call me, and I wouldn't have minded doing something with him again. No, that wouldn't have bothered me at all...

I had my cat, though, so I wasn't really lonely. Fuu and I got along just fine by ourselves. Or at least that's what I told myself, over and over, everyday. With a heavy sigh, I clicked off the TV. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I climbed into bed. If I was lucky, maybe the following day would be just the day I needed.

But of course, I'm never lucky.

I went about my schedule the same as always for the next week, even managing to edit the manuscript I had gotten from Shigure, never suspecting that anything out of the ordinary would happen. To my immense surprise, however, I got a phone call during my lunch break that nearly knocked me off my feet.

I was happily eating some chicken-flavored ramen when my cell started shrilly ringing. I didn't want to be interrupted, but for all I knew the call might have been vitally important.

I was absolutely stunned when I heard who was on the line.

"Hello?" I answered politely.

"Um... h-hello," the voice said. "I was... was hoping to reach Mitsuru-san. This is S-Sohma Ritsu."

I dropped the chopsticks I had been using and my mouth hung open in shock. "Oh... Hello! This is she! I'm... I'm very surprised to hear from you. Surprised, but... But it's a good surprise."

"I don't mean to disturb you," he said nervously.

"Don't worry; you're not disturbing me at all. I'm only eating... I mean I just _finished_ eating lunch. So I'm completely free to talk."

"Well... that's good." I could hear the worry and apprehension in his voice. Feeling a bit nervous myself– for reasons that may have been attributed to sudden, unwanted attraction– I still wanted to put him at ease.

"I was hoping to hear from you, actually," I said.

"No, you... You can't mean that. I'm... I'm sorry for ever calling! I should have known that–"

"It's true!" I told him urgently. "You're a very nice person, and I..." Here my face turned a little red. "I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Y-you... did? No one's ever said that before."

For a moment, there was just awkward silence.

In a sudden, rash decision, my mouth went off on a mad little spree. "Why don't we do it again sometime?"

Of course, immediately after I said that the first thing that ran through my head was _'Dear God what have I gotten myself into now.'_

"I don't know... I-I..." He took a deep breath. "Alright! That sounds fine! I mean..." I could hear the downtrodden look through his voice. "I'm sorry. I was trying to... to be confident."

I laughed. "And you did very well! You still want my help don't you?" I was determined to give whatever help I could, though I seriously doubted that _I– _as in need of help as I was– could help anybody.

"I'm sorry I'm burdening you!" he said worriedly. "But... I would truly appreciate any help you could give. I don't want to be ashamed anymore."

"Well, we are friends, after all. How about we do something together, um... Maybe tomorrow?"

"O-okay. That..." He sounded embarrassed. "I think I would like that."

I thought quickly. A public place would be easy and convenient, but if he wanted to wear a kimono again I was afraid he might feel awkward and embarrassed again. "Well... How about dinner? I could cook something!" Sure... If I wanted to kill him. "How about I give you the address to my place and we can, um..." It wasn't a date, really, so I was pretty sure it would feel weird havinghim over. Beggars can't be choosers, though. "We can hang out and have a nice dinner! Um... Or lunch, I guess, I've you'd rather."

"Oh, I... Th-that sounds fine, Mitsu-san, it really does." I was pleased to hear just "Mitsu". "But whatever is good for you; I don't really have m-much else to do... Except classes, b-but... Um, not in the evening."

"So dinner then?"

"I-if you're sure that–"

"Great! I'll be looking forward to it."

I gave him my address, and we talked for another twenty minutes or so. He was much calmer over the phone, I noticed, and I was glad for the chance to get to know him a little better. Even if I can't cook worth anything, I could always order something from somewhere or get something frozen. I felt compelled to help him, for whatever reason, and something about him interested me greatly.

I was almost sad when we had to say goodbye.

"Well... I should be going," I said finally, though with some reluctance. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"I... I guess so! G-goodbye, Mitsu-san. It was..." He sounded so cute when he was a little embarrassed. "It was a pleasure talking to you."

I smiled to myself. "The same goes for you. I'll see you soon. Goodbye... Ritsu-kun."

"Goodbye."

* * *

End A/N: Yah! I enjoyed this chapter-- for whatever reason. THANK YOU everyone that reviewed chapter three. I love you all so much! (showers you all in her happy star sprinkles) Thanks, I really mean it. This update was quick, huh? Whee! Heh heh heh. Chapter five won't be as soon, I'm afraid. But... well, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll start work on the next as soon as I can. Bye! 

ILB


	5. Commotion

**_Pandemonium_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. _

**Chapter Posted: **June 23, 2006  
**Brief Summary:** Ritchan at Mitsu's place  
**Warnings:** none  
**Story Notes:** Personally, I find this chapter pretty humorous. It's still not long, though. Grr.

**A/N: **A huge cup of Ritchan-LOVE to all my reviewers! Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

-Recap: 

_I was almost sad when we had to say goodbye._

_"Well... I should be going," I said finally, though with some reluctance. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

_"I... I guess so! G-goodbye, Mitsu-san. It was..." He sounded so cute when he was a little embarrassed. "It was a pleasure talking to you."_

_I smiled to myself. "The same goes for you. I'll see you soon. Goodbye... Ritsu-kun."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

**-Chapter Five: **_Commotion_  
x  
x

* * *

The next day I spent three hours cleaning my apartment. It wasn't really all _that_ dirty, but I'm more than a little paranoid and cleaning up made me forget all about how nervous I was. After all, I still couldn't seem to forget that Ritsu was coming over. That a _man_ would be in my apartment. That Sohma Ritsu, a single, attractive _man_– guy, boy, male, masculine member of the human race, a person who was of the opposite gender– would actually be existing in the space of my apartment. My mother would have had a field day. 

My apartment was actually pretty plain– I had never been one for decorating, and was honestly just happy with the bland, un-imaginative look that had been there when I bought it. There were two pictures on the wall, a clock, and a cute kitten figurine on my bookshelf, but other than that there was... nothing. Remembering some advice my mother had given me– but of course berating myself the whole time I was following it– I gave the whole room a thin mist of some flowery perfume.

I debated with myself for twenty minutes about whether or not I should leave my bedroom door open or close it. If it was open he might be able to see into my bedroom, and what if that made him think that I _wanted_ him to look in my bedroom? I didn't want to seem like I was trying to seduce him or anything, especially since the evening wasn't even supposed to be a date. I quickly shut the door. But then pacing around my living room I continued to think. The closed door seemed so harsh– what if he thought it inhospitable? What if it made him feel unwelcome? Biting my lip in consternation, I quickly re-opened the door. There– that would be fine.

I looked at the large, round clock hanging on the wall. Still plenty of time.

After double checking for the I'm-not-even-going-to-tell-you-how-many-th to make sure it was spotless, I called in an order from one of my favorite places and then hurried to the bathroom to get a quick shower. But not before quickly re-shutting my bedroom door.

It felt nice to relax in a warm shower, especially after all that cleaning I had done. I washed up quickly, and after shampooing my hair I stepped out and went to my room to get dressed.

I had never been one of those women who were constantly stressing over what to wear. I had a nice blouse and a decent-length black skirt laid out on my bed, and to me that was just fine. Unfortunately, I hadn't done more than take off my towel when I heard a loud rapping at my door.

'_Wonderful,'_ I moaned inwardly, not having expected the food to arrive so quickly. _'I'm not even dressed yet! This would be just the time they'd get here.'_

Unhappily, but feeling the dire necessity for being clothed, I dug around my closet until I found a robe.

"Hell," I muttered to myself as I tied the robe haphazardly around my waist and raced to the door. "This food better be worth it."

"I'm sorry," I said, fixing an apologetic smile on my face as I opened the door, "I didn't mean to keep you... Waiting... Oh no." It was Ritsu, already there. And I wasn't even wearing underwear. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor in a dead faint.

"Mitsuru-san," a soft voice called, lulling me back into consciousness. "Oh, Mitsuru-san, please be alright!"

I blinked open heavy eyes and saw Ritsu there, hovering worriedly above me. He gasped. "You're awake! Oh Mitsuru-san, I'm so sorry! If I had known that I was going to scare you, I never would have come! I should have stayed home, never burdening you with my accursed presence. How could I? Oh world, wipe the stain that is my horrid soul off of–"

"Ritsu-kun!" I said loudly, getting his attention away from his self-depreciating speech. "I'm fine. I didn't faint because you scared me, it was because I..." God, it was embarrassing to say. I cleared my throat. "Well, because I was a little... embarrassed that you caught me in just my robe. I wasn't expecting you til later. It's only..." I looked at my clock. It said the same time it did the last time I looked at it– which had to be at least an hour earlier. That settled it– the world was out to get me.

"Never mind," I said with a sigh. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him and bolster up his confidence a little. "I'm glad you're here. I ordered some food that should be arriving fairly soon. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some clothes on."

He wrung his hands nervously, but I did manage to extract a nod from the poor boy so I could leave guilt-free and go change. In my room I found that my nerves had heightened ten-fold. I had to take a deep breath and calm myself down before I could even zip up my skirt.

'_Alright,'_ I told myself as I took a quick look in the big mirror hanging on the door, _'I guess this is as good as it's going to get. You look fine, and I'm sure Ritsu-kun won't even notice if you look particularly nice or not. This isn't a date.'_

It wasn't a date; and it was rather disconcerting how often I had to remind myself of that.

I walked back out of my bedroom– conscientiously shutting the door behind me– and found him sitting nervously on the couch, looking like a scared deer ready to bolt back into the woods. He was wearing another kimono and looked as lovely and womanly as ever. He might not have looked so feminine, I suddenly noticed, if he hadn't been wearing that matching _bow_ in his long hair. I wondered how many men hit on him during an average day.

"Oh! Mitsuru-san," he said nervously, jumping up guiltily like I had caught him in the act of something naughty. "I'm... Well, I... We should... You..." He stopped, looking hopelessly lost. Finally he looked up at him with sad eyes and said glumly, "I'll leave if I'm bothering you."

I waved his worries away. "You're not bothering me. Supper should be here soon. Until then... Would you like to watch a movie? Oh, and there's tea in the kitchen. We could... talk if you wanted."

Shyly, he smiled. Have I ever mentioned how well a smile suits him? Because really... There should be no other expression on his face. "Tea sounds... n-nice," he said. "And t-talking does, too. I li-like talking to you." He looked at me, expecting a reproach.

Instead I smiled. "I like talking to you, too."

So we went into the kitchen and I poured two cups of tea. "Here you are," I said as I handed his to him. "It's still pretty hot." He thanked me quietly and we sat down at my small little table.

We hadn't taken more than three sips each when I heard another knock at my door. Excusing myself, I got my money and went to answer. Happily, I took it in to Ritsu. "Here we go," I said excitedly, putting the containers on the counter. "I apologize for not cooking myself, but I'm atrocious and I happen to like my friends alive." I flashed him a teasing grin and hesitantly he returned. I fixed us both a plate and took them to the table.

"Enjoy!"

We ate in companionable silence. I was getting a little more used to him and it wasn't nearly so awkward as it had been at first. And luckily there had been no outbursts.

After dinner I rinsed off the plates and we settled happily into the living room. I was worried at first about seating arrangements. Should we both sit on the couch? Should he sit on the couch alone while I took the chair, or should he take the chair while I sat on the couch? I probably would have panicked, but luckily he decided for me and sat in the chair on his own. There was a second or so of silence before I tried to start a conversation.

"So... You go to school, you said?"

He nodded. "I like college much better than high school– but I don't know where I could get a job once I finish." He looked down sadly. "I don't think anyone would hire me."

"Oh, I'm sure someone will! Besides, your family's rich– and probably influential. Don't you think you could work for them, or have a relative help find a good job?"

He fidgeted nervously. "Well, Mitsu-san, it's... With my family, that is..." He sighed. "I don't think it's quite that easy. And I... I'm lucky– the head of the family has never really bothered with me. If I can, I want to find a position _away_ from the rest of the Sohmas."

If Ritsu and Shigure were anything to judge by, then the whole family must have been insane. I didn't blame the poor guy for wanting to get away. I tried to look encouraging. "I'm sure you'll find something to do that's not connected with your family. After all, it's a big world out there!"

"That's true..."

After that, there was an awkward pause. There really wasn't much more we could do, and it was getting to be evening. Ritsu stood up. "Um... Thank you very much, but it's probably time I was going. I hope I haven't been too much of a burden."

"Not at all!" I assured him. "I enjoyed having you over. Maybe... we could do it again? If I could get your number..."

Stutteringly, he gave it to me. I really did have a good time, and I was looking forward to pursuing the friendship further.

I walked him to the door and said a polite goodbye. He bowed slightly and graced me with a smile. But he stood there for a moment, as though trying to decide whether or not to go through with something. Finally he reached out and lightly grabbed my wrist, taking me more than a little by surprise.

"Thank you again, Mitsu-san," he said quietly. "I had a very good time with you."

Flustered, I flashed another smile. "Oh, um... Y-you're welcome, Ritsu-kun. I only hope we can do it again."

And with one last slow smile, he was gone.

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that this chapter was Ok-- leave a review if you've got some concrit, or if you just wanna tell me how you liked the chapter. Til chapter six!  



	6. Discord

**__**

Pandemonium

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

**Chapter Posted:** July 28, 2006  
**Brief Summary:** Mitsuru realizes that she's attracted to her new friend.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Story Notes:** Sort of filler; exciting things coming up soon

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who's read this, and to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it! This chapter sucks, but I hope that someone enjoys it. I sort of wrote it in a hurry, so... Yeah. R&R!

* * *

-Recap:

_"Thank you again, Mitsu-san," he said quietly. "I had a very good time with you."_

_Flustered, I flashed another smile. "Oh, um... Y-you're welcome, Ritsu-kun. I only hope we can do it again."_

_And with one last slow smile, he was gone._

* * *

**-Chapter Six:** _Discord  
_x  
x

* * *

Things went well after that. For the next two or three weeks, I talked to Ritsu regularly and we even went out to eat together twice. He was still as apt to hysterical outbursts as ever, but I had grown used to it. I even found it rather endearing. Embarrassing as hell, yes, but... Endearing all the same.

There was something about him that I couldn't quite understand, and being naturally curious– and _human_– I wondered what it was he was hiding. Now how it's possible for a guy like Ritsu to hide _anything_ I'm not sure, but there was something under the surface that he obviously didn't want me to know.

I wouldn't say anything, of course; our new friendship was still too fragile for me to be prying. Later on I almost wished that I had pried– I almost wished that I had made him tell me, almost wished that I had forced the truth out of him. I couldn't know how much pain his secret would cause later on; I couldn't know that his family was _cursed_.

But the past is the past. And though I'd like to think I'm a good, noble person, I'm glad I didn't test it. There was always the chance that, had I known, I would have left him. And considering what happened after, that just might have killed him.

I can't pinpoint the moment our relationship changed. I hadn't realized that I thought of him as something beyond a friend, and it never, ever occurred to me that he might be humoring me with his friendship because he was attracted to me. I had dealt with men, and they _weren't_ attracted to me. Especially not after seeing one of my "moments"– those handy little breakdowns that just about insured I'd never have a social life.

I was a little bitter about it, naturally, but I guess it just took someone even more screwed up than I was to be able to take it in stride.

And as our friendship progressed, his confidence slowly increased as well. It was gradual, but the change was definitely there and for that I was honestly proud of him. I found that he had been prone to just accept his embarrassment, never really trying to change. That, naturally, made things a little difficult for him. But something in him strengthened– and he made the conscious decision to work on those aspects of himself he didn't like and to try and change for the better. He never said it, but I think he was pretty proud of himself, too.

Most of the relationship was still silly, though. We spent a lot of time getting used to each other. After a lunch once, I took him back to my apartment for a cup of tea. He met Fuu, my long-haired, fickle-tempered cat. I think he was absolutely terrified of her, but to my surprise she took to him immediately! I had warned him that she might be mean, but the initial meeting went well and then when we sat down she jumped straight into his lap. Ritsu was so surprised he spilled his tea all over himself. He was so embarrassed, but I thought it was funny. I guess he liked making me laugh, because he only tried to apologize for it twice.

We talked on the phone a lot, as well. I think that not actually being in person helped him open up a little. I learned so much about him from just those simple conversations, though I got the feeling that he had no idea just what all he was revealing.

Looking back on it all, I suppose it was rather obvious that he had feelings for me. I, of course, was oblivious to the signs. He was always so gentlemanly– he held doors open for me and even tried to curb his compulsion to apologize to the world when we went out. And the very fact that he sought out my company spoke volumes. He'd smile at me sometimes, and his eyes would sort of glow, and I'd wonder what in the world could make him look so happy. But even all that went over my head, and I thought that a "friend" was all I could ever be to him.

I remember the first time I realized that I was honestly attracted to him– not openly, of course, but at that point I sort of had to admit it to myself.

We were going to the movies. He offered to come pick me up, and then we'd take a little stroll to the theater– the evening was quite nice, and neither of us minded the tiny bit of exercise. I was ready a few minutes before he arrived and had started watching a random game show on television. Then I heard someone at the door and with an eager smile ran to answer it.

To my immense surprise– and trust me when I say it was a _good_ sort of surprise– he was dressed, well... normally! Not for him, but for any other young man of that time. He wore a neatly tucked, button-down shirt with dark slacks. His hair was, predictably, tied back with a large piece of ribbon, but he _was_ Ritsu, after all, and actually it was rather, er... fetching. Sort of.

I couldn't express my surprise, however, because I was still speechless. He looked nice. No, actually– he looked pretty damn good and I did not mind getting to spend the evening with him at all.

"H-hello, Mitsu-san," he said nervously, lowering his head in a gesture of greeting rather like a bow.

I smiled. "Good evening, Ritsu-kun. Ready to go? We don't want to be late for the movie."

He nodded and, albeit shyly, returned my smile. I felt a faint fluttering that was not at all familiar around him. Unwilling to interpret that, I merely squashed the merry little voice in the back of my mind that was celebrating my little venture into attraction and grabbed my jacket from the hook by the door.

"Well let's head off," I said, walking past him into the hall, pulling my door shut behind me. So we did.

We walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warm night air and the pleasure of the other's company. We talked a little, too, but not about anything important; I only knew a little about him, and when we talked about me, the conversation inevitably drifted towards my utter hatred of a certain Sohma novelist. So the safest thing was usually just to stick to topics of the mundane, everyday sort. And for us, that was fine. It took Ritsu a bit to loosen up anyway, so sticking to something nonthreatening was always a smart thing to do.

Once we got to the theater, we got popcorn and drinks and headed to our seats. We were both silent as the lights dimmed, though I could tell that Ritsu was actually enjoying himself.

At the risk of sounding clichéd and soppingly romantic, I have a confession: I watched him more than the movie. He just looked so handsome– and happy, too. He was smiling slightly, eyes fixed on the big screen in front of us. Occasionally he'd reach into the big bucket of popcorn or take a sip of his water. My insides were squirming around, quite unused to being near something that adorable.

And, as could be predicted, that's when I realized it. I didn't just want to be his friend. I wanted a great deal more. With a sigh, I sank down into my seat. But what did he want? How would I ever work up the courage to ask him?

He walked me back home, and I politely bid him goodnight. I was almost amazed I had made it through the evening.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my faithful feline companion. I let out a soft groan. "There's no way I'm going to ruin this with him– he's one of the best friends I have now, and I don't want him to feel awkward around me. But..." I frowned and headed into my bedroom, not keeping up the pretense of having a conversation with my cat. "Maybe it would make him feel better about himself to know that somebody cared about him. In _that_ way." I sighed. "I just don't know."

So, unwilling to pursue that line of thought further, I slipped on some pajamas and hopped into bed. A good sleep had always helped clear my head.

* * *

End A/N: Yeah. Well, it was short, but it was something. Hopefully things will start going somewhere soon. I hope I'm not rushing their relationship. It's hard to get a grasp on their characters-- both of them play such small parts in the storyline. Ahh well. With any luck the next update shouldn't be too far away.

And one last note: I invite everyone who's reading this (and when I say "invite", I mean I'm just short of begging) to write their own Rii/Mii story. This is like the only one! We need more! Don't be shy; I bet it'll be great! Er... yeah. I really like this pairing (for whatever reason), but it's so hard to find!


End file.
